Attonement
by Batajitsu
Summary: Until he joined with Cloud and his freinds the memories and thoughts of his past sins, haunted Vincent's life. Attonment tells of how Vincent came to his Resolve, to protect these new freinds, and how the thoughts of his past tried to prevent him.


**Attonment - ****By batajitsu**

Looking around the fire at his new found comrades, Vincent closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

"Vincent..." A voice whispered with his mind.

Vincent closed his eyes tighter, hopeing the voices will leave him alone.

"Will you kill them Vincent?" The voice asked suddenly. "Like you killed me?"

"I will protect them" He found himself saying, his words sounding bitter within his own mouth.

"You told me that once Vincent... You swore you would protect me... You swore that you... that you loved me..." The voice whispered inside his heart once more. "You betrayed me Vincent" The voice finished, its voice harsh.

"I know," he replied to the voice, "I have never denied that" he whispered.

"You betrayed me Vincent." The voice whispered once more.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"There is no forgiveness for you Vincent..."

"I know" he whispered back.

"Your sins are far too great"

"I know," he whispered once more, his voice sounding neutral, as though he had played this over and over within in his mind.

"The burden of what you did to me, will be with you forever" The voice hissed.

"This burden is nothing to what I feel inside" he whispered back, as he raised his metallic arm, looking it over., as he placed his other on his chest over his heart.

"Do you even have a heart Vincent?" The voice asked in an accusing voice, "How can someone with a heart, betray the person he swore his love to.."

"I…" Vincent started, but stopped, remaining silent at the words he knew to be true.

"You can not protect those you love, you let me die, and you will let these people die, you will betray them as you betrayed me.

Vincent remained silent, as he stood up, and slowly walked over to the fire, watching as the flames crackled.

"You can never die Vincent, these new found friends will rot around you, and they will hate you." The voice whispered back once more. "They will eventually grow old and die, while you shall remain young forever."

Vincent closed his eyes, sighing at his knowledge that someday, they would grow to hate him.

"But, you will betray them even before that, won't you Vincent?"

He said nothing in response to this, merely continued to stare into the open fire, while his new found friends continued to sleep around him.

"You... Will be the end for them all, you will betray them, and then murder them, just like you did to me"

"I..." Vincent started, "No, I will protect these"

"Protect? Ha! Didn't you swear you would protect me?"

"I tried..." Vincent started.

"You murdered me Vincent! You destroyed my mind, and let him do these things to me!"

"I.. I will atone..."

"Atonement... Is such a thing possible for you Vincent?" The voice asked, "Your sin is far to great for this"

"I will try..."

"And when you try, will you betray these new friends, murder them, twist the knife in their back, when they count on you the most?" The voice screeched.

"No..." Vincent replied

"You said you will protect them?"

"Yes"

"And who will protect you from your sin?"

Vincent looked to the side, ashamed of the body that was his sin to carry. "I will not allow my sin to consume them."

"Your nature is betrayal Vincent Valentine, You were born to betray those you love, and you were born to destroy them, just as you did me"

"No.."

"Yes Vincent" The voice replied back. "You cannot change, atonement and change is beyond you"

"I can try"

"You will fail"

"Hey, what's goin on?" A new voice asked, as one his new found comrades stirred.

He remained silent, the voice inside his head still mocking his words of remorse.

"You're Vincent right? The young voice asked again, as a young female walked up next to him.

"I am.." Vincent replied, staring at the young ninja in front of him.

"I'm Yuffie.. How ya do?" She replied, smiling as though not a thought within her mind were plagued by the betrayals of life.

Vincent remained silent, looking back into the fire as he did so.

"Not much of a talker huh?" Yuffie replied, standing next to Vincent as she did so. "It's ok; I can talk for the both of us"

Vincent turned to once more stair at the spirit in front of him, care free.

"Will you let her die Vincent?" The voice inside his head once more asked.

"No.." Vincent Whispered.

"Huh?" Yuffie asked, bending her body to face around Vincent, "Ya say something?"

"You'll murder her Vincent"

"No.." Vincent replied once more,

Yuffie raised her eye brow as she leant in closer, trying to hear what Vincent was mumbling about.

"You will betray her, and your sin will destroy her" The voice laughed.

"I can control it."

"You cannot"

"Wha ya mumbling about?" Yuffie asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest, annoyed that he was ignoring her,

"Vincent!" A new voice rumbled to the surface of his mind, "Kill them Vincent!" The voice ordered in a sickening voice, its presence caused Vincent's body o begin to tremble.

"Kill them Vincent!" the voice laughed

'No" Vincent hissed back.

"Kill them! Kill them, KILL THEM KILL THEM KILL THEM! The voice inside his mind started screaming, as the voice of his sin started to take control of his body.

"Hey are you ok? Yuffie asked, as Vincent dropped down to one knee, covering his face and head in both arms. She knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"KILL THEM VINCENT!" His sin roared in his mind.

Vincent shook his head, as his body began to quiver.

"I will not"

"You will kill them Vincent!" The original voice spoke up once more, "Your nature is to destroy those that trusted you"

"KILL THEM!" His sin screamed.

Vincent's body began turning a deep shade of purple, as his eyes began to dim into a pale crimson.

"I will not!" Vincent whispered back, as he concentrated with all his power, desperate to stop the transformation.

"Hey what's happening" Yuffie asked in concern, noticing the changes happening to Vincent's body.

Vincent looked to his side, staring into Yuffie's own eyes, as his crimson ears shone with malevolent lust.

Yuffie simply stared back, nothing but concern on her face.

Vincent stared into her eyes, those eyes that seemed so care free and gentle, and he felt the effects of his transformation lessen.

"I will not" Vincent repeated once more, until all signs of the beast he was about to become ceased completely. "I will protect these people, these people of purity"

"We shall see Vincent" The voice whispered back, "But soon you will betray them" It finished, before leaving Vincent's mind, for the first time in decades.

Vincent stood back up, his eyes set with a resolve he had not known in years. He turned to face Yuffie, and put on hand on her shoulder. "Thank you" He whispered to her, before walking back to where he originally lay, and closed his eyes, for the first time, having a sleep that wasn't plagued by the screams of his sins.

* * *

Authors note: This was another one shot created out of boredom (took me about 45 minutes) tell me what you thought, I will be depicting Vincent much like this in my Sanity story, check it out if you want a good read, (I assume it's good, none has reviewed yet (sad face)) Anyway tell me what you thought about this, good characterization of Vincent? Poor? Tell me, will help when i depict him later in Sanity. Also the voices within Vincent's head was that of Chais, and that of Lucretia. 


End file.
